SEARCH FOR MIKEY
by legendary white wing
Summary: Never let the anger speak


SEARCH FOR MIKEY

It was a morning like any other turtle woke up from a good night's sleep he went to the kitchen to eat their breakfast and say hello  
\- Hello Leo!  
\- hello Raph, cuckoo Donnie let me guess you still slept in your lab!  
\- hey hey yes!  
\- Donnie is not good for your body that night you want it or not you will be in your bed understood!  
\- yes understood, has that I see Mikey decided to make the fat mast!  
\- Mikey tired of stuffing hey hey the idea and arrest me!  
\- I'll go awake!  
He went to Mikey's room he entered without making too much noise he saw the shape of his brother under the duvet and for fun he pulled it out  
\- standing in there, hun Mikey is not here weird!  
He looked for him in the other room but Mikey was nil pars Leo did not like that he went back to his little brother's room to look for a clue, he saw that he had more his nunchaku Leo caught fear he understood that Mikey was Went out alone without anyone seeing him he called his brother who came quickly and he told them that their little brother had left without seeing him  
\- gone ? But here would go? And why?  
\- here, I do not know but why I think I have an idea!  
\- tell us all Donnie!  
Donnie went to look for an object that was well hidden  
\- this will help!  
\- its a camera? Ho I understood she did not film what happened to her last night?  
\- not just filmed it has an integrated microphone!  
\- so we will also hear us!  
\- hey leo you can explain it!  
\- Raph are you remember what you said to Mikey yesterday when we canceled the mission because of him!  
\- not at all!  
\- if Mikey is gone his without doubt because of what he was told but as we remember not too much it is that this camera has filmed and heard that will show us!  
\- ok now I figured let's see and listen all his!  
Donnie take his computer he plugged in the camera he rewound until he came back from their mission and he listened he heard that he was really very angry after Mikey, Leo told him that from now on he would no longer be part of the team when he will not be serious and he is grown " Donnie told him to never go to his lab again to see or even touch his invention and finally Raph told him that he did not even deserve to be his brother was so immature and not worthy to be a ninja.  
The three turtles his staying shocked by that he had dared to tell Mikey he kept looking at their poor little brother had tears running along his cheeks he could almost feel the pain he had received and he went into his Room without pronouncing a single word. Donnie advances the video further and he saw that Mikey had left his room to wake up at four in the morning  
\- Mikey ...!  
\- it's horrible what we did !  
\- he ... we must find him and we apologize!  
\- but Leo we do not even know where he is, and even if we find him it would surprise me that he forgives us he must have a broken heart!  
-I .. I know Donnie but we had no right to tell her anything like that, we let our anger talk, and I want to fix my mistake!  
\- you're right Leo will find our little brother!

The three brothers came out of their house and began looking in every corner and nook of the town and Donnie had the idea to go see her friend April to ask her if with her psychic power She could find Mikey she tried but sadly she did not find him Donnie understood now that Mikey had leaving town he quickly went to tell his brother to stop looking  
\- ha Donnie then on your side!  
\- I'm going to ask for help in April and I have no good news Mikey has to leave the city!  
\- WHAT!  
\- she tried to find him with his power but no sign of him !  
\- Mikey ...where are you little brother?  
\- Raph by strong we will find him if he leaving town he could be at the old farm or was before!  
\- we can try!  
\- then on the way!  
He was going to take their car and went to the old farmhouse that served as a refuge the place always looked as desert he got out of the car and began their search that lasted hours  
\- nothing here!  
\- Leo ... I think we never see him again!  
Leo lowered his head he was so angry at having been hard with his little brother him who was always there for him this is how he thanked him reluctantly he decided to return when suddenly he felt a presence behind him he turned on The roof of the farm he saw Mikey was the one he said to the other of looked and he saw it also it seemed not himself he called it Mikey looked at them and come towards them  
\- ho Mikey if you knew how happy you are to see you are ok !  
\- did not approach me, I do not know what you made here but I would tell you once, get out of my life!  
\- Mikey waits if we and his to talk to you want to apologize!  
\- Said this to my heart, and in a thousand pieces!  
\- little brother I really want to ask your sorry for the anger that made me talk you will always leave the team and you will always be my little brother that I love more than anything!  
\- but still !  
\- Mikey I did not mean to say that I said believe me you can all the time come to my lab without you I would feel really too alone and especially that I do not want you to be far from me!  
\- and when me Mikey you will always be my little brother and you and a great ninja and ... I love you!  
Mikey had a hard time believing them and yet he saw the pain he had in their eyes as he moved toward them and told them  
\- i..sniff i had so bad when you were angry I thought if I left you would be better, but instead you were worried about me I'm sorry to be gone!  
\- you do not have to be angry youself Mikey his because of us, you forgive us?  
\- yes and I love you!  
\- aww little brother us too!  
He made a hug together Mikey gave them a beautiful smile as his brother loved him and he went home again together, promising never again broke the golden heart that Mikey owned.

END


End file.
